Many cosmetic compositions, including pigmented cosmetics such as foundations, concealers, lipsticks, mascaras, and other cosmetic and sunscreen compositions, have been developed for comfortable application and wear. However many of these compositions are difficult to apply and do not have a smooth feel upon application. Furthermore, compositions may have a tendency to be tacky, resulting in poor application and spreadability characteristics.
There is still a need, therefore, for improved longwearing cosmetic compositions with cushiony, soft and silky feel upon application.